


Under

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, LMAO IM SORRY THAT TAG IS SO FUNNY TO ME, No Proofreading We Die Like Glenn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Relationship(s), Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Felix Hugo Fraldarius / Reader)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You’ve always been a risk taker.From jumping head first into battle to dating the most stubborn person in the Blue Lions, you’ve taken a lot of chances.But when you find your boyfriend, Felix, alone in the dining hall?Well.That’s a different kind of risk that you’re going to take.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Series: Fire Emblem Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Shenanigans happen when you find your boyfriend alone in the dining hall.

You’ve always been a bit of a risk taker, both in and out of battle.  
It’s just the way you’ve always been. You often ran into battle headfirst with little to no regard of the consequences.  
Around the monastery wasn’t any better.

Whether it be in training or schoolwork, you pushed yourself to the limit time and time again.  
People frequently asked you a simple question in regard to your.. intense personality: Why?

And you’d just smile, and say, “Because it’s fun.”  
Your thrill seeking nature didn’t come without its problems, though.

Professor Byleth, in all their blank faced glory, tended to scold you for being to reckless.  
You tried not to think of Manuela’s stern glare whenever you’d go to her for healing.  
(Luckily Mercedes was there to heal up some of your less severe wounds.)

But it wasn’t all bad.  
There was some benefits to your personality.  
Namely, your boyfriend Felix.

Felix Fraldarius, the sharp-tongued swordsman with a heart of relative gold.  
You had first met Felix when you arrived at Garreg Mach, and despite his cold demeanor, he interested you greatly.

He was one of the strongest people you had ever met and you took great joy in watching him train and spar.  
And yet, any time you tried to talk with him outside of classes, he was quick to brush you off with a snarky insult.  
And you were quick to brush off his insults with a smile, and continued to persist in talking to your new friend.

It took awhile to actually befriend Felix, however.  
Not that you minded. You actually surprised yourself by not rushing into a friendship with the noble. You had heard rumors of his past and knew it was something you had to tread lightly with.  
Though no matter how many times you got him to open up, you still couldn’t beat him when sparring.

It was few and far between, but you did manage to get Felix to open up.  
It mainly happened after you would tell him a bit about yourself.  
It shocked you the first time it happened, but you obviously didn’t mention that to him.

The two of you truly did develop an interesting and unlikely friendship.. and at least in your case, the friendship turned to something more.  
You found yourself falling for the stubborn swordsman, despite all the odds.

You made the mistake of telling Annette and Mercedes though, and anytime you were seen talking with Felix, they’d giggle and tease you relentlessly.  
They would sometimes tell you to confess your feelings for him already, and question why you haven’t done so.  
You’d just roll your eyes and move on from the conversation.

Truthfully, you were just scared.  
It had already taken so long to befriend Felix, what if you confessed and ruined your friendship?  
It was just something you didn’t want to take a risk on.

But that all changed.

You and the rest of your class had been sent to route some bandits near the monastery.  
You were confident. Taking care of some bandits was something you and your class had done many times before, it was easy.  
What wasn’t easy was when your class suddenly got ambushed.

Thieves and fighters of all shapes and sizes started popping out of seemingly nowhere!   
Luckily Professor Byleth was there to help strategize and started to help quickly get rid of the new foes.  
You had just watched Ingrid slice down one of the bigger enemies, and with a sigh of relief moved to attack one of the weakened enemies.  
But something caught the corner of your eye.

A masked thief, creeping up behind Felix- who was busy dealing with a bowed foe.  
If you didn’t do something, Felix could-

With desperation you called out to your friend and slid in front of the enemy, just as they swung down on you.  
You were in unbelievable pain, and with a cry of anguish, you too swung at the thief knocking him to the ground.  
Your vision became blurry, and somewhere behind you, you heard someone cry out your name as you crashed to the ground.

.

You had awoken in your room, chest covered in blankets, and a tired looking Felix sitting in a chair at your side.  
You smiled at the memory, recalling at the moment you stirred Felix immediately sat up and started scolding you.  
“How could you be so reckless?” he had said, his brows furrowed.

You had just rolled your eyes, replying that you didn’t want him to get hurt.  
“I did what I had to,” you had said and earned a scoff from the dark haired boy.  
Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as you and Felix then proceeded to argue about risking lives.

“Why would you do such a thing? Do you want to get yourself killed?”  
You placed a hand to your hip, and stood up from your bed despite the pain. 

“I couldn’t just stand there! You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse?”

Felix scoffs again and says your name angrily, “I would’ve been fine! You shouldn’t act recklessly just because I might’ve gotten killed. What made you think you could just do that?”

“Because I love you!” you say, and immediately regret the words that spewed from your lips.  
Your heart plummeted at the sight of Felix’s shocked expression.

“..What?”

You sucked in a breath and tried not to cry.  
“I-I.. it’s nothing, Felix. Forget what I said, I’m just-“  
Before you could say anything, Felix rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breathe, stepping forward to close in the distance between the two of you.  
Gently, he pulls you in for a hug, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“You idiot. I love you too, but that doesn’t mean you can make stupid decisions. That’ll get you killed.”

.

And from that, you and Felix found a quiet relationship.  
You didn’t necessarily tell everyone right away, but instead let the relationship grow naturally.   
At first, you tried to keep it under wraps, but the Sylvain somehow found out and that was the end of that.  
(You suspected either Annete or Mercedes, but sometimes Professor Byleth would give you and Felix a knowing glance during class.)

It was nice, being able to spend time with Felix.  
You mostly continued life like normal, with the occasional “I love you” or the even rarer intimate moment.  
Sometimes after a rough battle, you and Felix would go to your room and share a hushed moment.  
Usually you’d just kiss and spend time with each other, but there was the occasional moment when you two did more than kiss.

It had been weeks since then, however. And as much as you enjoyed just normal time with your boyfriend, you were (for lack of a better word) aching for some much needed alone time.  
You had spent weeks trying to formulate some plan to get Felix alone, but both of your schedules were so busy, nothings could be done.

And it seemed like you’d get wish sooner rather than later.

.  
.  
.

You yawned and stretched, walking into the practically empty dining hall.  
You had just finished up a hefty and long assignment and were absolutely famished.  
You looked around the dining hall with a curious look.

Normally there would be at least a couple people in here, but there really wasn’t anyone.   
Well, there was someone.

In the far corner of the dining hall was Felix, eating a half-finished meal.  
It was the first time you had really seen him, with the exception of class earlier that day.   
He didn’t seem to notice you for now, in fact he was hunched over slightly looking stressed, which was a new sight.

If only there was something you could do to help.  
A devious smile appeared on your lips as you walked over, a plan quickly forming in your head.

Thank goodness that the dining hall was empty, right?

“Felix! Hi!” you say walking over quickly, earning a look from your boyfriend.  
He finishes taking a bit out of his food and gives an awkward wave, waiting patiently for you to come over.  
You reach the table and slide next to Felix, giving him a side hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Where have you been?” the swordsman asks, his face turning red at your kiss.

“Ah, just finishing up a last minute assignment for Professor Byleth. It took me forever to finish.”  
Felix raises an eyebrow at you.

“Shouldn’t you have turned that in this morning?”  
You laugh awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck nervously.

“U-uh, yeah, but Professor Byleth gave me some more time. I was busy and the assignment slipped my mind.”  
Felix scoffed and took another bite of food as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

“You should really do your assignments on time, if you really want to improve.” He pauses, his face returning to that cute shade of pink.

“I can help you, if you want.”  
Your eyes widen and you give Felix a tight hug.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” you say excitedly, smiling brightly.

“Sure. Only if you spar with me later, though. I found a new weapon at the market today and want to test it out.”  
It was your turn to roll your eye and you sit back slightly, giving Felix a coy grin.

“Oh? You really want to spar with me? Are you sure you’ll be able to beat me?”

“If you continue to jump into battle, maybe I will.”  
You make a noise of protest and narrowly miss Felix’s own smirk.

“Felix, I’m your girlfriend! You’re not allowed to insult me.”

“But that’s why you like me, isn’t it?”  
You pout and don’t respond, instead giving him a light shove.

“That’s it, after you finish eating I’m going to beat your ass,” you reply with confidence, earning another eye roll from Felix.

“I’d like to see you try.”  
Silence passes as you wait for Felix to finish, and as the conversation comes to a close, you realize it was finally your chance.  
It’s now or never.  
The two of of sat in silence for a few minutes, though Felix failed to notice your hand creeping towards his crotch.  
You scoot closer to him and press your chest against his arm, leaning your head on your shoulder. 

“What are you doing?”  
You look up, giving a look of faux surprise.  
“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to spend time with my boyfriend?”

Felix rolls his eyes and continues to eat before responding.  
“You’re being overly touchy. Are you planning something?”  
You let out a sigh and cross your legs, trailing a finger down Felix’s chest.

“I just haven’t seen you in awhile, that’s all.”

“You saw me this morning.”  
You pout at that, your finger continuing to trail down lower and lower.

“I don’t mean like that.. it’s just.. it’s been awhile since we’ve had some fun, right?”  
Then, you reach Felix’s crotch, and grasp it gently, massaging the fabric between your fingers.

Felix lets out a quiet, shuddering breath and turns to you - eyes narrowed as he says your name in an annoyed tone.  
“You really want to do this? Now? We’re in public. Someone could see.”

And with a grin, you stealthily slid under the table, landing on your knees in front of Felix.  
“That’s what makes it so much more fun though,” you say in response, unable to see the momentary surprise cross Felix’s face.

Normally, you wouldn’t have acted so quickly, but if you wanted to truly do this?  
Time was of the essence.

You heard him scoff and shift his lower half ever since closer to you, saying in an annoyed voice: “You’re going to get us caught.”

You roll your eyes and chuckle softly, fingers working quickly to undo the buttons of Felix’s uniform.  
“I’m not hearing a no to stop,” you reply, pushing down his breeches to reveal his half-hard cock.

“Tch. Whatever, just make it fast. You’re lucky I.. like you so much.”  
You don’t reply, opting instead to lick the palm of your hand.  
With a flick of your wrist, you start stroking Felix, noticing how he tended up slightly as you go up and down.  
Felix’s dick was fairly large, though much more narrower than any member you’ve seen before.  
It would probably be a challenge fitting the whole thing in your mouth, but you’ve never backed down from a challenge.

You lick the underside of his cock slowly, wrapping a hand at the base of his dick, before enclosing you’re mouth at the tip. You begin to suck gently, slowly moving your head down his shaft, the taste of pre-cum filling your mouth.

And yet, as you continued doing this for a couple seconds, and a pool of disappointment starts forming in your stomach.  
Aside from the occasional shift in movement, Felix wasn’t giving you any reaction.  
At all.  
Not that you could blame him, after all he was getting head in a very public space.

You start to lick the tip of Felix’s cock more throughly, thinking quietly to yourself.  
You had been intimate with the boy before, and he had usually given some sort of reaction in those times.. although they were more subdued.

Maybe you were asking to much?   
It just felt like he wasn’t-

As you continued to bob your head up and down, you heard Felix draw in a quick breathe and quietly moan your name.  
Your eyes widen and you try not to smile.

Now that was more like it.

You start to speed up and immediately you notice something.  
Felix does another sharp inhale and actually moves his hips closer to you, allowing you to go down deeper on him.  
You hear him whimper - actually whimper- our your name and softly bucks his hips.

Above the table, Felix was an absolute god damn mess.  
He was hunching more over the table, and was so glad nobody was in the dining hall at the moment.  
He was actually partially glad you also couldn’t see his face, because the noble was becoming unhinged.  
The instant you started going down faster on him, Felix started drooling.

Actually fucking drooling.  
His fingers fidget ever so slightly as he tries to pretend something isn’t going on under the table.   
The swordsman attempted to compose himself, trying not to draw to much attention. Though, that was getting a little hard, with how fast you started to move.  
He tried to think about something else, something other than how warm and wet your mouth was.

It wasn’t going well. As you gently fondled Felix’s balls, he had to physically restrain himself from collapsing on the table.  
He could feel his legs tremble, flailing a bit uselessly under the table.  
Felix could feel you place both of your hands on his knees, attempting to steady him.

Goddess above you were going to be the death of him.  
Especially now, as he was getting so close to release. You now were going full speed, the sloppy noises of skin hitting skin echoing quietly in the dining hall.

You agin suck, hard, on the tip of Felix’s cock and all hell breaks loose.  
He’s quietly moaning your name, and can’t even hold himself up off the table. You couldn’t see it, but his eyes go cross eyed, and Felix digs his nails into the table.  
With a little pop, you pull yourself off of your boyfriends hard cock and begin stroking him, fast.  
Soon, with a final buck of his hip, spurts of cum shoots from Felix’s dick, landing squarely on your face.

You both are breathing heavily, and after a few moments pass, you push yourself up from the table.  
Felix looks like a wreck, and you try not to look to cocky about it.  
He lifts his head up from the table and glares at you, face flushed as you wipe off the cum from your face, just as a group of people enter in the dining hall.

“You’re going to pay for that.” says Felix, buttoning up his pants.  
You smirk devious, and lick the cum from off your fingers, before leaning your chin on your hand.

“Oh,” you say, winking at your boyfriend. 

“I certainly hope I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> god damn I love Felix, hope I did the boy justice, tried something different  
> -  
> Comments and Kudos water my crops and keep me hydrated!  
> -  
> feel free to request another FE:TH character~


End file.
